The Complexity of Fate
by othpgurl32
Summary: What if there was part of Lily's life left in the muggle world? Her passion. As she enters 7th year she must decide what life she wants to live.This is a story of love, sport, choices, friends, and how in the middle of a war we find what is most important


A/N: I'm going to start of by saying I OWN NOTHING JK WROTE.. While I wish I had that amount of talent.. Sadly I don't..yet..I can dream. I also do not own any of the brand names, songs, ect that I may use through out the story. Speaking of which, I will use items, clothing styles, music, fads, ect of the 2000's because that is what I know. I'm not sure you would want to read what I think the 70's were like.. I wouldn't be able to do it justice. So, sorry if that matters to you but I gave you warning of what to expect. I hope you enjoy the story, its my first fan fiction so feedback and critiquing would be nice. So.. on to the Complexity of Fate.

--

"Really, one would think that by seventeen those boys would find something better to do," an angry red head cried to her wide-eyed friends, slamming the compartment door and sitting down across from a brown haired girl.

"Lily, they're the Marauders, they will always be 5 year old imbeciles. What did they do anyways?" asked the brown haired girl, setting down her novel.

"Potter and Black thought it would be a great idea to use a few of the 5th year Slytherins as bowling pins as they bowled Severus down the hallway, Jess. Left the bunch of them with massive headaches, and there would be more if Remus didn't transfigure them into rocks with faces." Lily replied as she plopped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into her mouth in attempt to calm down.

Jess chuckled, "Well, that's certainly a sight." Jess didn't really think the Marauder's pranks were all that bad, and Remus was usually there to make sure people didn't get any serious injuries, but in this situation its always best to take Lily's side. " Where's Alana? Didn't she go with you to the cart?"

"Yeah she did, but she never really made it. Got sidetracked by that guy Matt from Hufflepuff, who knows what they're doing right now."

Jess gave Lily a look and laughed, "Knowing Alana, you know exactly what she's doing right now. Snogging that poor guy senseless."

Lily nodded and took another bean out of the pouch , threw it up in the air and caught it in her mouth. "Matt joins the long list of guys who gets snogged and left in the dust. I swear Alana is almost as bad as Potter is." "I am not!" a blonde haired girl shouted as she came into the compartment. "Lily you can't seriously be comparing me to that pig!" glaring her blue eyes into the green eyes of her friend.

"Well, maybe not as bad but still, we'll be back in London in less than an hour. Can you honestly tell me that during this summer, a summer where you'll no doubt be clubbing in London, you will not snog ANY guys?" Lily countered.

Alana deepened her glare at her best friend, then smiled and flipped her hair, "Well I can't help that I'm beautiful and I didn't see Matt complaining, so you just go play your basketball and let me have my fun. You leave for America in two weeks right?"

"Yeah, its going to be so much fun. And it's a great opportunity - there's going to be a ton of scouts at these tournaments. I start formal practices with the team tomorrow but it will take a few days to get back in the groove; exams this month put me a little off my practice schedule."

Jess almost choked on the chocolate frog she had started on while Lily and Alana were going at it, "You have got to be kidding me. Every minute you were not studying you were in the room of requirement practicing, not to mention the crazy early morning marathon you run around the lake before the sun comes up. You know your going to be fine tomorrow."

"Yeah, I hope so." Lily sighed. Jess was right, she had sacrificed a lot of time in the last month for her finals and for the upcoming basketball tour, she would be fine at practice. She was lucky to have two friends who were so understanding of her situation. She kind of felt bad that she wasn't around much this last month.

"You will be, and you better send me pictures of all those hot Cali boys while you're there." Alana quipped.

Jess reached over and stole a bean from the pouch in Lily's hand. "This sucks. You get to party it up in London, practically by yourself, and Lily gets to go America and play basketball. What do I get to do? I get to hang out with Sky and help my mom in the shop in Swansea. You guys better send me letters." she huffed

"Awww, Little Skylar Moss. You know you love hanging out on the beach and teaching him Quidditch." Alana said.

"Yeah, he's getting to be pretty good, the next great Gryffindor chaser." Jess said

Lily threw a bean at jess, " No, that would be you if you'd ever listen and try out for the team."

"Right… I'm not that good. Potter flies circles around my talent. Just because I love it doesn't mean I'm good enough."

"You're crazy. Your at least as good as Potter and certainly better than the 5th year that is left now that Thomas is gone," Lily said, "Just think about it, ok?"

Jess sighed and nodded her head. "Alright," she looked down at her watch, "we should be getting to King's Cross in fifteen minutes, we should start getting ready." And with that the girls started to gather their bags for their last summer at home.

--

"Prongs that prank was epic! Who knew that Sevy-poo's greasy head would make the perfect bowling ball" a young man exclaimed as four boys exited the train.

"We couldn't leave for the summer before one last game with the Slytherins, and you're right Sirius, Snape's hair was perfect for the game." James said with a grin on his face. "That was an excellent somes silicis spell Remus."

Their two other friends, a tall scrawny boy, Remus Lupin, and short chubby boy, Peter Pettigrew, walked behind James and Sirius as the group tried to maneuver their way through the crowd of parents and students reuniting on the platform. In the distance James could see a group of Slytherins including the greasy haired Snape, saying their goodbyes. He nudged Sirius and quietly pointed to the Slytherins direction. Their eyes met and they wandered towards the group.

"Heya Snape, how's the hair? Sirius asked with a large grin on his face as James moved his wand and muttered something under his breath. Within the next second there was a flock of small rainbow birds nesting in Severus Snape's hair poking his skull profusely with sticks.

Snape instantly moved hands to his head, swatting at the birds angrily, "What the hell Potter!? Why are there bir…" he was cut off as Sirius directed a bird into his mouth and tied his hands behind his back.

"Hey Sirius, I think those birds are looking for his brain, they might be there a while, don'tcha think?" James said as Remus eyed his two friends and motioned his hand quickly across his neck and Peter fell back and hid behind Remus.

"POTTER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

James turned around and was instantly 3 feet away from a very angry red head, her two friends standing behind her looking a bit skeptical of the situation. He paused for a second before answering, taking in her beauty once again. Lily came up to his nose in height but her anger and intelligence made her seem taller. She had the most beautiful red hair flowing down to just below her shoulders, and vibrant green eyes. He looked into those eyes in that moment and only saw anger and annoyance. They were beautiful even now, but to him they were most beautiful when she was happy, he'd do anything to make her happy if she'd ever give him the chance. It was unfortunate that the only time they ever talked was in moments like this.

"Well Ms. Evans as you can see," waving his hand gallantly toward a very annoyed Snape with a grin plastered on his face, "these birds are looking for his brain because Sirius and I, was wondering if he really had one."

When Sirius saw Evan's glare move focus from James to himself he slowly backed away from the situation.

"Oh no you don't, Black," Lily stated as she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him towards James. Her strength training for basketball had other advantages than driving a basketball through a line of defenders, " you are just as much a part of this as Potter."

Jess walked over to Snape and removed the bird from his mouth and the ropes. "Potter get these damn creatures off of my head." he snarled as soon as his mouth was free as he started to use his wand to remove the birds one by one.

James looked at Lily's glare once more, lifted his wand muttering the counter spell, the birds flew off and the sticks vanished, but the look of annoyance stood clear on Snape's face. "You better watch yourself and your Mudblood girlfriend," James instantly got angry at these words. He charged up to where Snape was and pushed him up against the wall.

"Don't call her that." he hissed with a look of pure loathing. James looked over to Lily and saw the pain in her eyes and he let Snape go. Snape walked briskly away towards his friends.

Lily watched the scene unfold in front of her. It hurt her to have her old friend call her names. She never fully understood what she did to make him so angry at her. All she remembered was during the summer before third year she had a huge tournament and wasn't home in Spinners End for the summer, and they didn't get to hang out that much. The next year at school they grew apart and by fifth year he was calling her Mudblood like the rest of them. Then she didn't need Potter to defend her, she was more than capable of doing that herself, and what did it matter to him anyway, she didn't belong to him, she wasn't even friends with him.

James wandered back toward his friends and Evans had her wand on him in an instant, "DON'T DEFEND ME POTTER!" James looked wearily at the wand, knowing her power with it.

"Ummm..sorry?" he whispered, a little scared.

"Hey Lily, didn't your parents say they were sending Petunia to pick you up at 4?" Alana questioned, causing Lily to lower her wand and look over to Alana. Potter backed away quickly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's a quarter after." Alana answered

Lily quickly picked up her bags, forgetting about Potter. "Shit, she is so going to kill me. I'll write letters to you both," she announced just as she ran through the portal to the muggle world, "have a great summer!!"

James looked over where Lily had just been and sighed. Remus saw this and said, "She'll come around someday James, but you have to give a little too you know."

Alana scoffed, " A little, right. That's an understatement Remus and you know it. Hey Jess, I'm going to head home and get ready for this party I heard about," she gave her friend a hug as she added, " come hang out sometime, and be sure to write tons about Swansea." She gave the rest of them a wave and apparated off to downtown London.

Jess was now alone with the guys and figured it was time to apparate to Swansea, her brother would probably be waiting at their mum's flower shop for her by now. "I think that's my cue guys, sorry about those two but you know how they are," looking at James sunken expression she offered some advice," James listen to Remus, and who knows she just might come around. Have a great summer and don't cause to much trouble alright?" She spun in place and with a pop she was gone.

"Hey Peter you know you could come out from behind Remus now, the girls are gone." Sirius said chuckling a bit.

"Good, I need to meet my mum outside anyways." he replied, running off towards the portal.

"Later Wormtail." James yelled as his friend ran off.

"He is so weird sometimes." Sirius muttered under his breath. Remus whacked him upside the head his hand.

"Oww!"

"Be nice, Wormtail's mum is almost as crazy as yours but in a different way." Remus said

"Yeah, remember Christmas during 5th year we were over at his house trying to figure out Slughorn's essay?" James added. "I swear she attacked my hair with a comb every time she could trying to make it stay straight."

Sirius laughed, " And every twenty minutes we had new cookies and milk! I blame her for the 3 pounds I gained that holiday. That woman takes housewife to a whole new level."

James started to notice that the platform was nearly empty and decided it was time for Sirius and him to head to the Potter Estate . His parents wanted to talk to them about their summer plans, and he didn't want to keep them waiting to long. "Sirius, we've got to get going as well," grabbing his trunk he added, "Come over soon Remus"

"Definitely. See you guys soon!" Remus replied.

Sirius grabbed his trunk, "Bye Moony." he said in goodbye. And with that the summer had officially begun.


End file.
